guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Common scams/Adventuring scams
The fact that once a gold, always a gold item is not true anymore, I have been farming chests with a guildie and we have seen that after the release of Nightfall when a second player opens the chest after the first one gets a gold, the other gets a purple but I have not seen this happen the other way around though, is this a bug or did they ruin chest farming too along with some other stuff after NF ?!? :The rarity of items within locked chests is now properly randomized. Game_updates/20061025 (And remember to sign your comments on talk pages! :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:35, 19 November 2006 (CST) To what should this be changed "In a 2-man SS-55 build. Beware of monks who try to hijack the run after the Aatxe are killed. The easiest way to tell this is if the 55 monk has Zealot's Fire and Shield of Judgment (instead of Spell Breaker). These are offensive skills that enable the 55 monk to kill the Smite Crawlers, but are very slow in killing the Aatxe. Typically, the 55 monk will tank as usual until the last group of Aatxe before the Smite Crawlers and then rush in and leave the SS necromancer stuck behind the Aatxe. When going with one of them, an SS necro can tell right away by the fact that they will not use Spell Breaker when facing the Dying Nightmares. A safeguard against this scam is to only pay the 500 gold share of the entry fee once inside the UW and Spell Breaker is used. Unfortunately, honest 55 monks will find this request odd if not shady." People can ping their build now, so should the scam be deleted or adjusted to the new situation? -User:Jelmewnema :People also can change their builds prety fast... --Julenal :: True, but should it be adapted for that? Should we give a warning that people can change their build or just leave it the way it is..-User:Jelmewnema :::I don't know how common SS 55hp duofarming is these days.. --Julenal International Districts You can't get inside the Realms of the Gods from the international districts, because you need the favor of the gods and you never have it in international districts. The statue in Lornar's Pass might be an exception (and I'm not sure about that, since other statues are "dimmed" when starting from an international district), but given the effort needed to get to it, I don't think it's used very often. --Khudzlin 02:44, 14 December 2006 (CST) The statue is the exception, your team needs to be comprised of over 50% of whoever has favour to get in. T'is the only way I know of to get into the Underworld with mixed nation teams and you have the chance to start at 10% moral boost too. Bandits of the Underworld I made some changes to this section: *'Reworded the point about 50/50 55-SS farming:' It's not at all uncommon or shady to specify that a run will be 50/50. You see it all the time being advertised in that manner. Personally, I assume it's FFA unless stated otherwise. *'Added Spider Cap Group scam:' It's not really a scam, just one player taking advantage of others by telling them more than one Black Widow can be gotten from the quest. *'Added Spider Run Service note:' I've had a Ranger take trap skills and not pay me for the run. Fortunately, my partner and I realized quickly enough what he was doing and managed to kill the spider before he could charm it. I wanted to add a note about it the other way... teams asking for payment before taking the quest (as, depending on how you go about this quest, it could be difficult to ensure the survival of all Tortured Spirits). Plus, like any other run, those performing it could always skip out after they've been paid without completing the whole thing as promised. But I think that's covered elsewhere. --Warwulf 14:54, 28 March 2007 (CDT)